


Closer

by TheScarletGarden



Series: Drabbles & Short Stories [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Nine Inch Nails inspired, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, TieJonUp!2k18, and the barest hint of, but it's not like it's relevant, damn writing porn is hard, groupie!Daenerys, ideally set in the 90s, rockstar!Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheScarletGarden/pseuds/TheScarletGarden
Summary: A smutty one-shot freely inspired by the song "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.The tags say it all. Lay back and enjoy the porn.





	Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LustOnMyFingers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/gifts).



> SURPRISE, SENPAI! ❤️❤️❤️
> 
> Were you expecting it in your mail, waiting to be betaed by your capable hands? Not this time!
> 
> This smutty one-shot is dedicated to LustOnMyFingers, who suggested the prompt and made the beautiful moodboard you see down there. I love you immensely, my dear. ❤️
> 
> Thank to aliciutza for the quality check and to Enygma0710 for the meticulous beta work!

 

 

_You let me violate you_

His loose hair was damp with sweat, rivulets trickling down his neck and back. He felt exhilarated, and slammed the microphone stick closer to his bare chest, singing the first line of their last song in a low growl. The crowd erupted in a fiery mosh-pit, sweaty bodies slamming against each other, a thousand voices singing along with him at the top of their lungs.

_You let me complicate you_

She was there too, as she always was. Her silver hair made her stand out like a neon sign, glimmering under the purple and blue lights of the stage. She was always in the front row, standing directly in front of him. _How does she manage that everytime?_ She was so petite, she looked like she would be devoured whole by the uproarious crowd, yet she always managed to defend her position. She sang along with him, never taking her eyes off of him.

Striking violet eyes that glinted brighter than headlights, mesmerizing him.

_Help me get away from myself_

He drawled out the words, grasping the mic with both hands, feeling the stage tremble under his feet. He looked directly at her as he sang a refrain that was meant for her ears.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_I wanna feel you from the inside_

She was so beautiful. He was transfixed by the way her plump red lips mouthed the lyrics along with him, by the way her gaze never left his. He could feel how much she wanted him, could see the lust in her half-lidded eyes. Not that it surprised him. He knew he did _something_ to women (and often men, too). Normally he didn't care too much about it, even if he sometimes indulged in taking his pleasure. But there was something about her... _gods,_ she did things to him, too.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal_

_My whole existence is flawed_

His pants were painfully tight against his groin, the stiff leather uncomfortably squeezing his cock. The scant outfit did very little to hide his erection to the crowd, who screamed and shouted with renewed vigour. Smirking, he grasped his cock over the strained leather and made some obscene moves against the staff of his microphone, enjoying the way her lips parted and her eyes darkened with desire.

He didn't know her name, but he was always watching her, just as she was always watching him. If he closed his eyes at any moment, he could picture her perfect face hovering over him, he could hear the moans leaving those lovely lips as he-

_You get me closer to God_

The crowd roared, lights flashing and floor trembling. He raised a hand in salute, hurrying off the stage, looking for some privacy and the possibility to release the tightening discomfort in his groin. Davos approached him, a satisfied smile plastered on his manager's face. “Dear gods, Jonny boy, you were on fire out there! I never saw a crowd as wild as tonight's.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled, distracted.

“They're asking autographs out there.”

“Can't they fucking wait a bit?”

“Ohh, come on, humour them! There's a bunch of people from the official fan club, they followed us all along this tour. You should give them something, right?” Davos winked, grinning like a fool as he handed him a towel and a cold beer. _Bless him._

“Alright. I'll do some fucking autographs. Ten minutes, ok?”

“Works for me, lad,” the old man laughed.

Sighing, Jon wearily walked to the bathroom, placing his head under the faucet and letting cold water wash some of the sweat away. He combed his fingers through his wet hair, guiding the errant curls away from his face, and washed his sweaty chest with the dampened towel. He could hear fans outside cheering when someone else from the band stepped out to greet them, but he couldn't make out whose name they were chanting. _Probably Tormund, motherfucker's an attention whore to the core._

Taking a swing from the bottle, he sauntered to the side of the stage, where the members of the official fan club were allowed to wait for them, as the rest of the crowd was slowly herded outside the venue.

He should have realized that _she_ would be there, too. Suddenly, the idea of signing autographs looked far more appealing than it did a few minutes before. Val and Tormund were already entertaining the fans, but that didn't stop the loud chanting of his name as he stepped into sight.

She wasn't chanting, though. She was simply staring at him with that inviting, maddening glare of hers.

Jon walked right up to her, not caring about the others in the least. Was that a gasp that left those perfect lips when he stopped right in front of her?

“What's your name?”

“Dae... Daenerys.”

“ _Daenerys_.” He tasted the exotic name on his tongue, for lack of something better. “It's not the first time you've come to see us, Daenerys.”

“No, it's not,” she mumbled, tongue darting to wet her lips. “I've... I've come for you.”

She looked almost shy, but he could bet that there was more behind those violet eyes and he was only scratching the surface. Daenerys handed him a small notepad, and he took it to write on it with a satisfied grin on his face. He lingered his fingers on hers as he gave the notepad back to her, smirking as her eyelids fluttered at the contact.

“See you soon, _Daenerys_.”

The flustered look that crossed her features as she glanced down and read what he had written was priceless and only aroused him more.

* * *

“I was expecting an autograph,” a voice called after him as soon as he managed to escape from the back door, exactly fifteen minutes after he parted from the silver-haired beauty that was now staring up at him, looking bolder than before. “Not... _this_ ,” she continued, gesturing to the instructions he hastily wrote down on her notepad.

“But you came,” he pointed out, watching as her cheeks reddened visibly even in the dark. “Want your autograph? I could give you that.” He stepped closer to her, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “Or you could come with me, and I could give you something more,” he drawled out, caressing her cheek and chuckling when she loudly whimpered at the contact.

He toyed with the crimson silk scarf braided in her hair, noticing the dragons pattern printed on it. It was the only touch of colour in her total black outfit, the tight leather skirt and combat boots and worn band shirt. “What say you, then?”

She took a deep intake of breath, her lips trembling with it.

“Lead the way,” she nodded, a challenge in her tilted chin that made him smile.

* * *

His lips were on hers as soon as the door closed, her body soft and yielding in his grasp. He nipped at her lower lip, biting it until she whimpered, then soothed the sting with his tongue.

Jon's blood was singing through his body, the proximity driving him crazy, her stirring smell filling his nostrils, making him wanting more, like a drug he was addicted to.

Her pale skin showed pink marks slowly fading where his fingertips dug, the crazed expression in her widened pupils as he dragged his tongue up her neck.

 _Gods_ , the noises she made.

His cock was fighting a battle against the restraint of his pants, striving to get out, to delve inside her and fill her up until exhaustion. But no, it was not to be that simple, nor that quick. He had fantasized on fucking her a million times since the first time he saw her in the crowd, and he was going to make it last. He wanted for her to _come_ the next time she saw him singing on the stage, the memory of his body on hers too intense to be resisted.

“Come on,” he drawled in her ear, prying away her grasping hands from his neck and guiding her towards his bedroom.

Her shirt came off first, dragged over her head and abandoned carelessly on the floor. He went to cup her perky breast over the lace bra she wore underneath it, feeling her hardened nipples through the thin fabric while kissing her hard. He drew her body flush to his, grinding his caged erection against her belly, making her gasp. Growling, he stepped back from her, glancing at the expanses of creamy skin now revealed to him before pushing her on the bed, following her closely, like a wolf stalking a prey.

The lace bra went off next, unclasped in a frenzy and thrown off the side. Jon plunged to taste those beautiful breasts with his mouth, lavishing his tongue in turns over her nipples. She was panting hard, rising her chest against his mouth, her fingers sinking in his wild curls to keep him close.

His shirt came off right after, her hands dragging blunt nails on his chest and abdomen, trailing over his navel. He grabbed her hands, directing them to his groin instead, wanting her to feel exactly what she did to him. She moaned, biting her lips, unbuttoning his pants, trying to remove them.

Jon blocked her, a smirk on his face. “You're still far too clothed, love,” he murmured, pushing her down on the coverlet. She relented with a sigh, raising her hands over her head in a position that gave him _ideas_.

He bent down, pulling off her boots and letting them fall on the floor, kicking off his own in the meantime. He took his time with her tight skirt, unwrapping her like a birthday present. The supple leather slid down slowly, freeing shapely hips and scant black panties. His mouth watered at the sight of her cunt underneath the almost-transparent lace. Jon plucked the fabric aside, dipping his nose in her folds and inhaling deep, the heady smell of her arousal filling his nostrils and making his cock twitch in anticipation. She whimpered, her hands going to push his head down, but he leaned back again and finished what she started, taking his pants and underwear off instead, his cock finally springing free, hard and flushed and aching.

“Hands behind your back,” he said, voice low and husky as she settled on her knees. She complied his order, her eyes dark and her chest heaving.

“Suck it.” He dipped a hand in her mane of silver hair. His hardness was bobbing in front of her face, the sight of her parted lips and dilated pupils so arousing the taut skin almost hurt.

Daenerys' full lips kissed the tip, light as a feather, causing an anticipated groan to escape. She smirked as she kept peppering light kisses along his shaft, nipping ever-so-lightly on the soft skin. She was teasing him, her mischievous gaze studying his reactions, observing him as she reverted their roles and made him a quivering mess, subservient to the bliss her mouth at turns gave and denied.

Daenerys was playing him, a hint of amusement in her lust-lidded eyes.

She fixed her gaze on him as she slowly swallowed him whole. He groaned loudly, biting his lower lip as she sucked his cock, lavishing her tongue in swirls over the head, then taking him deep again until it poked the back of her throat, then popping him out and sucking on the tip.

He had to abruptly yank her away when she ventured to deep-throat him again, so close he was to his release. She yelped in surprise, licking her lips and wiping the trail of saliva that still connected them.

Jon pulled her hair gently, making her lift her head so he could bend down to ravage her swollen lips. He kissed her hard, their tongues battling for dominance in their mouths.

"Turn around," he drawled against her skin before he moved to bend her over the bed and finally eliminate the last barrier of her panties.

Her body was a work of art, supple and soft under his eager hands, but beautifully sculpted, white and smooth as marble. Her alluring ass was now gloriously bared in front of him.

Jon kneaded the round buttocks with both hands, parting them, lifting her so he could see her slick cunt. She was so wet her thighs were coated with her arousal, a sheer veil on her pale, perfect skin.

He dipped two fingertips in her glistening heat, not really penetrating her, but teasing her back, relishing in her impatient moans. He dragged his fingers up her slit, around her butthole, then back again, this time going in deep. Daenerys mewled, arching her back, encouraging him to go deeper.

Jon curled his fingers inside her, following the indications of her moans to draw the map of her sweet spots. He brought her almost at the edge while giving himself time to take a step back from his own. He had to restrain himself from stroking his cock, lest he came too soon. He wanted it to last.

Instead, he used his free hand to slap her cheek, the impact of his palm on her skin silencing her moans for a fraction, a silent gasp before she mewled louder. He soothed her pain, kneading her flesh.

Jon slapped her again, harder than before, and quickly replaced the fingers of his other hand with his cock, no longer able to resist the temptation of being buried in her. She moaned, arching her back and hiding her face in the coverlet, dropping on her elbows as she eagerly took his thrusts.

He groaned, throwing his head back as he gripped her hips, fingertips digging in her skin, likely to leave marks in the aftermath.

_To remind her she's mine._

_Mine._

The possessive thought only aroused him further, but he wasn't done with her yet.

He slipped out, leaping backwards to ravage her cunt with his mouth instead, dipping his tongue into the scorching heat his cock had been in, effectively silencing the groan of protest she let out at the loss of him.

Eagerly lapping at her core, he buried his nose in her intoxicating taste, bringing a hand up to play with her swollen clit. Daenerys cried out, bucking her hips wildly, a fresh wave of wetness flooding his tongue as she came.

Jon eased her through it before flipping her over. “Hands over your head, love,” he commanded, and she complied with a satisfied wicked grin.

She looked mussed and flushed and fucking ravaged.

She looked _perfect_.

How many times had he fantasized about having his hands on her, asking himself what would she taste like, how would it feel to know her from the inside?

Turns out, his imagination wasn't up to the maddening reality of the goddess splayed before him, a wanton smile on her deceivingly innocent face.

He pinned her wrists together, stretching her arms out and blocking her movements. He could tell she liked that from the way her eyes darkened, a sharp intake of breath in anticipation.

Stroking the blunt head on her still over-sensitive clit, he penetrated her again, slower, wanting to savour it, the sensation of his hungry cock being sheathed in her velvet folds, her lust-addled expression as she took him in, eyes dark and flushed cheeks and parted lips. Her cries of pleasure meddled with his groans and the obscene sound of wet skin slapping, a punitive pace until he could feel the familiar tightening in his groin.

Jon bent over, kissing her sloppily along her neck, nipping lightly at her pulse. Her wrists still safely held in one hand, he ventured his other hand down, sliding it under her and grasping a handful of her plump butt, pulling her upwards to meet his thrusts as his rhythm grew frantic. He let out what sounded like a battle cry, his vision going white as he came in hot spurts of cum, flooding her.

He slumped down on her, utterly spent. Her now free arms winding around his shoulders, their breathing heavy and erratic, sweat and other fluids mingling together in the tight embrace of their heated bodies. The soft touch of her fingers trailed lazily on his back, tracing the line of his spine, drawing imaginary circles on his skin. Jon's hands were in her hair, his nose breathing in the exhilarating smell of her.

He rolled away eventually, as much as it displeased him. Her embrace felt like bliss, but he didn't want to crush her under his weight. She tucked her body at his side, his arm going around her waist to keep her close to him.

When was the last time he felt like this? Jon wasn't a stranger to the pleasures of having beautiful women sharing his bed, but this felt like... something more. Their chemistry had been overwhelming from the start, a maddening pull he couldn't ever hope to resist. He smirked, a grin on his face as he recalled the impulsive moment he sought her out, the impetuous decision turning out to be the best one he had made in a long while.

“What are you smirking about?” came the soft query from the tiny goddess at his side.

“Nothing.”

“ _Liar_ ," she smiled, rising on her elbows to kiss him softly on the lips.

“I hope this place has room service,” she continued. “I'm starving.”

He chuckled, his stomach silently agreeing with her. She sauntered to the room's phone, ordering French toasts for the both of them while he grabbed two bottles of beer from the mini-bar, handing one to her.

“We should put something on if they're coming to deliver that stuff.”

"Should we?" she asked, cocking a brow. "I thought you were a rockstar."

"I can recognize a tease when I hear one, you little minx," he replied, leaning closer to her to playfully bite at her lips, tossing her shirt into her hands. "You don't want to make the poor waiter die of a stroke, do you?"

Huffing in mock annoyance, she got dressed, tossing her mussed braid over one shoulder.

* * *

Their late night dinner came, and they ate on the bed, legs crossed and plates in their hands. Her bare cunt was peeking from under the oversized shirt she wore, making him hungry for something besides from food. She caught him staring, and smirked even as a blush spread on her cheeks.

He wanted to devour her, to drag his tongue on her body until she would scream his name again.

She tossed her empty plate to the side, unravelling her ruined braid with her fingers, sliding the red scarf out of it. Her hair was a cascade of silver, a shroud that seemed to engulf her petite form. He wanted to feel it on his skin, on his cock, so he pounced over the bed, seizing her in a fit of girlish giggles.

He took his time to come to her lips, dragging his tongue along her jaw, nipping at that spot in the crook of her neck that he knew made her moan. When he reached her mouth, her arms tightened around his shoulders. With a strength he didn't expect from her, she pinned him down, rolling him down onto the mattress, straddling his lap. Her wet folds were kissing the tip of his cock, but she looked indifferent to it, gazing at him with a focused expression as she slowly trailed the red silk on his chest, ever-so-lightly, leaving a trail of sensitivity on its wake.

He set down, enjoying the sensation, instinctively bringing his arms up above his head, stretching out in relaxation under her indirect touch. She followed his movements, drawing the red silk up along his right arm, down on the left, over his face, then up again to tickle his forearms.

A sudden turn of her hand had the fabric tangle with his wrists, startling him in surprise. She tugged the other end of the scarf, securing it to the headboard. His cock gave a twitch in response, her dark gaze promising wonders to be found at her mercy.

“I'm not nearly done with you, Jon Snow,” she smirked, tugging at the scarf to make sure the knot would stay, before diving to kiss him again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Don't be a stranger, leave a comment! ;)


End file.
